Haunting At The Amity Park Cafe
by UnstableUniverses
Summary: The three baristas give dazzling smiles, but Danny knows better than to trust them. Sam's tale of deceit and danger ensures that Danny doesn't trust anyone in the Amity Park Cafe. But when Tucker unknowingly enters, Danny is forced to make a decision that could change his life. Written for the Unstable Universes Podcast.


The hallowed and haunted walls of Casper High School were buzzing with activity. It was taco Tuesday which meant that everyone was rushing to secure their spot in line. Everyone except for Sam Manson and Danny Fenton.

"Thanks for eating lunch with me. It's so frustrating that they have meat in all of their tacos. What about the ultra-recyclo-vegetarians, are we supposed to just starve?" Sam asked angrily as she pulled two paper bags full of kale from her backpack. She handed one to her boyfriend who took it hesitantly. He could tell Sam was worked up about something and he was not down to listen to her rant for the entire lunch period. He looked around half-heartedly for Tucker.

"But honestly, there's no safe place for us Goths anymore. I went into this fair trade organic coffee shop today and they tried to kick me out because I'm human. They were like get dead or get lost. Can you believe that?"

Danny nodded his head absently, he was thinking about all of the tacos he was missing out on.

"And the worst part is that they tried to kill me without my consent. It was unbelievable, I'm never going back there again," Sam continued.

"Wait, what?" Danny asked. The words of Sam's rant were finally starting to click together to form meaning in his tiny brain. "They attacked you?"

"Yeah. It's lucky I go to a lot of hard-core raves or they might've scared me enough to stop my heart. It looked like a ton of the people there had actually been killed recently. Mr. Lancer was there," Sam replied.

Danny's mouth hung open in horror, "that's why Mr. Lancer wasn't in class today? I'm sorry Sam but I have to go."

He quickly gathered up his things and headed to his bike.

"Umm it's at the corner of Amity and Elmerton. I think that's something you should know!" Sam screamed after him. Danny gave her a thumbs up as he pedalled away.

The Amity Park Café looked normal from the outside. A flashing neon sign indicated that they were open.

Danny stepped off of his bike and went ghost. The camera panned around him in a circle as his hair turned white and his spandex suit magically appeared. He was ready to go under cover.

Inside, the café looked just as normal except all of the patrons and staff were translucent. Three similarly handsome young baristas greeted Danny as the tinkling of a bell signified his arrival.

"Welcome, what can we get'cha?" asked the most handsome of the three. His flashed a brilliantly shiny smile.

"Could I get a fair trade coffee please? Black," Danny replied as he surveyed the café. There were about fifteen patrons sitting around, some read the paper while others worked on their screenplays.

The least handsome of the baristas got to work making Danny's coffee. The other two whispered among themselves, it was really obvious that they were talking about the young ghost boi, but Danny did his best to ignore it. When they stood right next to each other like that it was easy to tell they were brothers if not twins.

Here's your coffee said the barista whose nametag read Kevin. He smiled but it lacked the brilliance of his co-workers. He was pretty forgettable.

Danny gathered up his coffee and sat down at a table in the back corner where he could properly stake the place out.

The coffee grew cold as Danny sat and waited. He needed proof that they were hurting people before he could actually capture them. Instinctively he felt for his backpack where his sucking device was concealed.

A tinkling at the front of the store made Danny's head snap in that direction. It was Tucker Foley dressed in his usual techno hacker outfit, he looked confused and overwhelmed. A solid man in an un-solid world.

"Welcome, what can we get'cha?" Smiled all three baristas. Danny noticed that their smiles look off now. There was something wrong.

"Um…" stalled Tucker as he stared at their large menu boards.

Danny watched the other patrons begin to notice the solid customer standing at the counter. One by one they stood up and floated eerily towards Tuckers turned back.

"I'll just get a venti ice water," Tucker finally decided.

Instantly, eighteen sets of eyes glowed red.

"THIS ISN'T A STARBUCKS LITTLE BOY!" Shouted the brothers in unison. It was then the customers spun around Tucker catching him in a ghost tornado, a ghostnado if you will.

They chanted terrible terrifying things like "Your inability to keep your mouth shut hurts everyone around you" and "Girls don't like you because you're pretentious."

Tucker screamed like a little bitch over and over again. Tucker's eyes scrunched shut and his hands pressed desperately to his ears as he tried to block out the hurtful words. Slowly Tucker's hair began to turn white as his soul began to leave his body.

That's when Danny jumped out of his seat and ran to his best friend's rescue. Slinging his backpack off of his shoulders and tossing it onto the nearest table, Danny pulled the Ghost Suck-Off device out of the largest pocket.

"Get off my friend you filthy ghosts!" Danny screamed as he turned the power switch to the ON position and began to suck the ghosts off of Tucker. The patrons were sucked off left and right, the disappearance of each one brought Tucker closer and closer to life. Danny had to hurry though, a human could only go without their soul for so long. Once all of the customers were safely stowed away in the Ghost Suck Off Device Danny pointed the sucker towards the barista brothers.

Immediately they began to hum. They floated up in a choreographed dance as the one known as Nick began to sing.

"Called you for the first time yesterday, I finally found the missing part of me," His angelic features and cute curly hair left Danny speechless. His hand dropped down, he was immobilized by their siren song.

The other two baristas made their way over to Tucker and continued to steal his soul.

"I felt so close but you were far away, left me without anything to say."

Danny was swaying with the music now, all thoughts of sucking the ghosts off of Tucker were forgotten. The only thing he could think about was the greatest love song of all time.

An aggressive tinkling made everyone look towards the front door. In the threshold stood Sam, an oversized 80's boombox perched on her shoulder.

"How about we listen to some real music boys," yelled the hipster Goth. She pressed play and the vibrations shook the entire café.

"All my friends are heathens, take it slow. Wait for them to ask you who you know!" Came the shouts of the twenty-one pilots boys. The heavy metal flooded every inch on the coffee shop effectively drowning out the Jonas Brothers song.

"Please don't make any sudden moves. You don't know the half of the abuse!"

The harsh and edgy music pulled Danny out of his trance and he pulled up the Ghost Suck Off-er and pointed it directly at the well disguised boy band.

"You can't _Hold On_ anymore, this is your final _S.O.S!_ " Shouted Danny as he sucked all the Jonas Brothers off at once. They disappeared into the Ghost Suck Off Device with a disgusting wet sucking noise. It was just the three best friends standing in the now abandoned Amity Park Café.

"Thanks for saving me guys," said Tucker, returning to his body. "I didn't want to be one of those _Poor Unfortunate Souls_ in the ghost dimension."

"Don't thank me. We would have both been toast if it wasn't for Sam," smiled Danny. He looked at Sam with love and she looked right back with the same expression.

THE END


End file.
